Truth Or Dare
by klilia99
Summary: It's Karkat's birthday party and the group decides to play truth or dare. What will happen? Rated T for Karkat and Gamzee's language. Gamtav with a bit of Karezi at the beginning.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I hope it's not too OOC and at least some people like it! I put their dialogue in their typing quirks just because it felt unnatural not doing so. I'll give them normal dialogue in all my other fics from now on. Reviews would really be appreciated! I'd love to know how to improve my writing skills!**

"OKAY, FUCKASSES. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?" Karkat asked the group. They were gathered at Karkat's house for his birthday party, but after giving him some presents and filling themselves with cake they found themselves bored and without anything to do.

"how about we play truth or dare?" Jade suggested.

"YeAh KaRbRo, We ShOuLd Do ThAt! It SoUnDs BiTcHtItS." Gamzee piped in.

"UGH. FINE. WE'LL PLAY THE STUPID TRUTH OR DARE GAME. TEREZI, TRUTH OR DARE?"

"D4R3! H3H3"

"OKAY. HOW ABOUT YOU PICK FUCKING TRUTH INSTEAD." Karkat didn't really know what to dare her to do and didn't care to think of something.

"F1N3. TRUTH." Terezi agreed.

"TELL ME WHO YOU LIKE BETTER. ME OR DAVE."

"K4RKL3S! TH4T'S NOT A D3C1S1ON 1 SHOULD H4V3 TO M4K3!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND ANSWER ME."

"F1N3..." Terezi looked over at Dave for a moment, who was casually drinking some apple juice and didn't seem to be paying attention. The blind girl then leaned in and whispered in Karkat's ear.

"YOU." She licked his cheek and giggled as he hid his face to avoid the faint red blush from being seen.

"OKAY. YOUR TURN NOW." Karkat managed, still a bit flustered.

Terezi turned to the guy on the other side of her who stared into space, unknowingly holding his bottle of Faygo at an angle that caused it to spill onto the oblivious clown's shirt. "G4MZ33. TRUTH OR D4R3."

"WhAt? Oh, I gUeSs I'lL pIcK mOtHeRfUcKiNg DaRe." Gamzee said, snapping out of his trance and setting down his half-drained Faygo.

"1 D4R3 YOU TO K1SS SOM3ON3 1N TH1S ROOM. 4NYON3." She said, grinning.

"OkAy MoThErFuCkEr."

"WHOS 1T GO1NG TO B3?"

"YoU'lL hAvE tO aLl Up AnD wAiT tO sEe." he said with a wink.

Gamzee then stood up and scanned the room. He knew exactly who he was going to kiss. His eyes fell on an adorable tanned-skin boy with a Mohawk, who was in a wheelchair due to an accident that resulted in his legs being permanently useless. He didn't like to talk about it.

Gamzee started towards the cripple with a smile on his face. Tavros- the boy in mention- came to the realization that the taller boy was heading his way, and suddenly froze as Gamzee reached him. His heart pounded inside his chest.

Gamzee put his hands on the armrests of Tav's wheelchair and leaned in, getting closer and closer to the smaller boy, whose heart raced at the speed of light until finally, after what was only a second but felt like an eternity, their lips connected.

Gamzee felt like he was in heaven. This was the most miraculous thing that had ever happened to him! He made a mental note to thank Terezi for the dare later, but he forgot almost immediately because he was too busy thinking about how amazing the kiss was.

Tavros, however, wasn't sure how to feel. So many thoughts passed through his head…did Gamzee have a crush on him? He must, or else wouldn't have kissed him, would he? Or was he just choosing him because there was no better option? But then _why did he seem so…into it? And the important question was, did Tavros like Gamzee?_ He hadn't ever thought about his feelings for his friend before, and now here he was being kissed by him.

And then, to Tavros' own surprise, he realized that _he was kissing back._ It hit him that he was enjoying the kiss. A lot. Did this mean…

All of a sudden, it was over. Gamzee had pulled back away, and now his face hovered there merely inches from Tav's. Tavros' brown eyes met Gamzee's indigo ones, the former's wearing an expression of shock and the latter's one of love.

The indigo-eyed boy cracked a grin once again and said, "So, TaVbRo. TrUtH oR dArE mOtHeRfUcKeR?"

Tavros stammered, attempting to form words but failing miserably. He was still having trouble processing the fact that Gamzee just_ kissed_ him. "uH, tRUTH," he managed. He was too scared to pick dare and felt that truth might be safer.

"OkAy bRo. TeLl Me, ArE yOu AlL uP aNd FeElInG aNyThInG fOr ThIs MoThErFuCkEr?" Gamzee questioned, referring to himself.

Tavros suddenly recollected that every single one of his friends was in the room, watching them. Except Karkat, he had apparently gotten irritated by all this romantic shit and had his back turned to them, crossing his arms. And Terezi wasn't watching them since she can't see, but she was smelling them. Meanwhile, Nepeta was scribbling something down in a notebook. _oH GOD, _Tavros thought. _ sHE MUST SHIP US NOW, _Nepeta had a slight obsession with 'shipping' he friends together. She had this big shipping wall in her room that she would update with new couples from time to time. And she was going to put Tavros and Gamzee on it as soon as she got the chance for sure.

The rest of them watched in anticipation as Tavros started to answer. "i, uH, i,,," he started. _pULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, _he told himself.

"yEAH, i GUESS i AM," He said fairly quietly. He heard a sqeal from Nepeta and he felt his fact heat up with blush.

"ShIt BrO, tHaT sUrE iS a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe. I'vE bEeN aLl CrUsHiNg On YoU fOr A lOnG wHiLe, DiD yOu KnOw ThAt?"Gamzee replied happily, still not having moved. He was so close, Tavros could feel his breath. But he didn't mind.

"nO, i ACTUALLY, hAD NO IDEA, uNTIL JUST NOW, wHEN YOU KISSED ME i MEAN," Tavros admitted. Looking back at it, it was actually kind of obvious how Gamzee felt about him. But he had never noticed. He could tell his face was red as could be and his eyes turned to the ground.

He felt his chin be raised by Gamzee and found himself staring straight into his eyes again. "DoN't Be AlL gEtTiNg YoUr ShY oN, tAv. I sHoUlD hAvE tOlD yOu SoOnEr." Gamzee leaned in and once again kissed Tavros' shy lips, only for a moment this time.

Tavros head a door slam. _oH GOD,_ he thought as he looked in the direction of the noise. His observation from earlier was incorrect- Not everyone was there.

This whole time, Vriska had been in the bathroom.

Vriska, who had tried to make a move on Tavros several times before.

Vriska, who just witnessed their kiss, and didn't look very happy about it.

Now he remembered. She had gone to the bathroom right before they started to play truth or dare. She missed the whole thing. Until now.

"What's going on here?" she shrieked.

" vRISKA, i CAN, eXPLAIN," Tavros quickly responded. _pLEASE DON'T BE MAD, _he begged silently.

"vwriskers! didnt you see? gamz33 and tavros kissed! arent they such a cute ship?" Nepeta exclaimed cheerfully. She wasn't helping.

"No! What gives that stupid clown the right to kiss Tavros?" Vriska fumed.

"vRISKA, iT WAS JUST A DARE," Tavros said, hoping no one would point out that the one that just happened was out of Gamzee's own accord.

"8ut…..argh!" Vriska stamped her foot and stormed off.

"I tHiNk SpIdErSiS iS jEaLoUs." Gamzee chuckled, giving one last kiss to the smaller boy and ruffling his mohawk. He finally moved from the position he'd been in ever since the first kiss and stood beside Tavros' wheelchair, putting an arm around him. Gamzee obviously was not a fan of taking relationships slow, was he? But Tavros was okay with that. Other than Vriska, he had never really been in any kind of relationship with someone before.

"ARE WE GOING TO KEEP PLAYING THIS FUCKING GAME OR ARE YOU DICKS JUST GOING TO KISS THE WHOLE FUCKING NIGHT?" Karkat shouted. He wasn't turned towards the wall anymore. Maybe he had been secretly watching. He _was_ a big fan of romcoms and romance novels, so it wasn't unlikely.

"yEAH, wE'RE STILL PLAYING," Tavros spoke up. "nEPETA, tRUTH OR DARE,"

The girl in the cat-eared hat perked up at the sound of her name. She had been disappointed when Vriska screamed at her new ship.

"hmmm…dare!" she decided.

"oKAY, i DARE YOU TO, uH," Tavros tried to think of something to dare her to do. "sHOW ME WHAT YOU, wROTE IN THAT NOTEBOOK," he finished, pointing to the little book bearing a ':33' face that she had been writing something in just a moment before. She hopped up and walked over to him, and opened up to the page she had recently filled.

"wHOA," was his reaction to what he saw. She had drawn Gamzee and Tavros kissing, holding hands, and doing a few other things, accompanied by a ton of hearts. Questionably, she had also written 'PB&J' like the sandwich. Tavros questioned her about it.

"its what i named the ship! because youre peanut butter colored and gamz33s always dressed in a jelly color!" oh. That explained it. Tavros didn't understand how she came up with all of this so quick.

Closing the notebook, she turned to Karkat. "karkitty! truth or dare?"

They continued to play truth or dare until everyone had gotten a turn. Gamzee would occasionally do something small like kiss Tavros on the cheek, and after the party was over he asked Tav to come home with him and spend the night. The crippled boy was a bit unsure about the idea at first, but Gamzee assured him that the most they'd do is make out a little. Or maybe more than a little. Tavros agreed, and all I'm going to say is that miracles happened. ;o)


End file.
